A Challenge Nothing More, Nothing Less
by CoffeePirate
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP: Tamaki and Haruhi meet for a picnic with the club. Only one thing missing-the rest of the club. Enjoy reading about the awkward picnic in the park! Much longer chapter, I hope you enjoy! Tamaki x Haruhi
1. At The Beginning

_A Challenge. Nothing more, Nothing Less_

**So, I've decided to create a new character. Yes, I know, the horrid OC. I'll try not to be outlandish with her. She's here to move the story along in a way I feel the other characters can't. She's been in my head a while and didn't know where to put her to good use, so here goes. I'm sorry she takes up most of this chapter. I have to establish her now so I can focus hardcore on the TamakixHaruhi relationship later. Don't kill me for it, okay? Review, don't flame. Love ya. **

* * *

_**At The Beginning**_

Tamaki gazed across the Music room watching all of the host members. The twins were causing several girls to swoon with their antics while Hani devoured sweets as Mori watched on. Haruhi was talking animatedly to another young girl, and this was who his eyes dwelled on.

"Is something wrong, _Daddy_?" Kyoya still couldn't use the horrid nicknames in good fun. He rather resented them. Whether this was because he was _Mommy_ or not, he couldn't decide.

"Haruhi's just getting along fine, isn't she?" Tamaki sighed.

"Oh?" Kyoya was rather confused by this statement. Tamaki was often lamenting about Haruhi's seemingly smooth transition into boyhood and the apparent lack of feminine charms, but he never seemed so…pensive. He was usually depressed or angry; definitely with more dramatics, tears and yelling at the very least.

"It's just…She's perfectly fine without us." Tamaki rested his chin on his hand while Kyoya watched, furrowing his brow.

_He's so close to reaching the final conclusion and he has no idea._

The door opened a little more forcibly than usual and Tamaki glanced up, thinking it was the Lobelia girls again, but he only saw a tall girl scanning the room. Reaching the small table with Tamaki and Kyoya, she smiled. She turned to Mori, who was closest to her and asked if she could make a request.

He simply nodded.

Tamaki, expecting it to be him, began to stand up but the girl pointed to Haruhi and posed another question to Mori who nodded again.

Tamaki quickly sat down again.

Haruhi's previous guest was just standing to leave when the new girl strode over.

"Good bye Yui-san." The girl blushed and walked away, past the new girl. "Hello. You must be new here. My name's Haruhi." Haruhi waved her hand to indicate that she should take the seat opposite. She sat down quickly and leaned forward.

"So you're Haruhi?"

Across the room, two pairs of eyes watched the girls, one curious, and the other in disbelief.

"Yes I am. May I ask who you are?" Haruhi watched her face, trying to recognize her from around the school.

"I'm Ami Tachibana. Japanese, but it has a French equivalent. I just moved back here from France but back there it's hard enough getting them to say my last name right." She looked at Haruhi carefully, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. "I heard you were the easiest here to talk to." Haruhi looked surprised.

"Really? I just talk like usual."

"But you _do_ have a certain charm about you that most people can't fake." She abruptly stood up. "I only wanted to get a glimpse of this place. I'll be back when you close."

Haruhi watched her leave, feeling slightly confused. The girl, Aimee, was forceful, but not rude. At least, that's how she seemed without asking if she was allowed to visit after hours.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Kyoya had watched the whole exchange.

"Do you know who that was?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya whose face was its usual mask.

"She's a new student from France."

"Not another Renge?" Tamaki looked positively frightened.

"We'll have to see, but she didn't act as though one of our members was from some game, did she?"

"That is true…But why Haruhi? I mean, sure she's pretty, but why couldn't she talk to someone else!"

Kyoya didn't answer. It wouldn't be too much longer before he figured it out.

Before long, club was over. Tamaki was somewhat back to normal as he chased the twins away from Haruhi.

"But she's cute! Why _shouldn't_ we hug her?" The twins jumped over the couch in their attempt to avoid the 'king'.

"Guys! I was trying to say that-" Before she could finish the warning, the girl in question slipped through the door.

"Hello Haruhi!" Ami seemed to have a bright personality and bounced through the door. "You really pull off being a boy well. Kyoya! It's been forever!" Before the club could get over the shock of this stranger knowing Haruhi's secret, she hugged Kyoya. What actually shocked them may have been him returning the hug, however reluctantly it was.

"You can never visit without causing a huge commotion, can you?" Kyoya looked his sternest, but Ami paid him no heed.

"So this is everybody, huh? Tamaki, the drama queen, the mischievous twins, silent Mori, sweet Hani and adorable Haruhi? It's an absolute pleasure to meet all of you!"

"Kyoya has a friend?" Kaoru stated in disbelief.

"A girl no less." Hikaru looked shocked. The two looked at each other before pointing at them together and chorused, "You're married, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I doubt either of us would have enough time to be married. And besides, we've known each other since we were five."

"Oh."

Tamaki looked shocked at this secret of Kyoya's. It was the supposed Renge engagement all over again. Today just wasn't his day at all.

Hardly anyone noticed Tamaki slink away except for Haruhi. She was surprised at Tamaki's reaction. Normally it was all waterworks and declarations of deceit. Looking around to make sure everyone was occupied; she followed him to the table he sat at.

"Are you okay Tamaki-sempai?" Tamaki looked at her dejectedly and she hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by not telling you. I think maybe he forgot." She highly doubted this, but she hoped it would make him feel better.

Tamaki raised his hand to put over hers, but thought better of it and let it settle back in his lap before putting on a smile.

"I'm all right Haruhi. I think I'm just tired today and I was kinda shocked." Haruhi nodded. "Besides, it's not like last time when Renge said they were engaged or anything."

Haruhi gave a small laugh, but continued watching Tamaki. Something was wrong and she had a strange suspicion that it wasn't totally linked to Kyoya.

"Tamaki-sempai, would you like to visit my house? My dad made a little extra last week and he said I could invite everyone over for dinner."

Just as she'd hoped, the suggestion lit the usual fervor in his eyes and he jumped up. The others, who had long since noticed the quiet conversation without hearing it, jumped when he shouted.

"What's going on?" Hani looked curiosly from Tamaki's excited face to Haruhi's amused one.

"I'm inviting everyone to dinner. I mean, you don't have to; I know it's small, but, you know…" Her voice trailed off.

"We'd love to go!" The twins pranced about joyously while the others nodded.

"I'll bring more cake! Yum!" Hani climbed up Mori's shoulders as he nodded again.

In their quiet corner, Ami looked like she was holding back from laughing while Kyoya's face looked exasperated. Ami elbowed him in the ribs.

"Lighten up a bit." They watched everyone running around for a second more before Ami spoke again, "I see what you mean. He still hasn't realized it?"

"Of course not. He's as thick headed as they come. It'll take a miracle to get him to understand."

"Or a clever plan."

"You're going to meddle, aren't you?"

"I notice you don't sound like you're going to stop me."

"Trying to stop you would be like trying to stop a train."

"Very true. Well, I've got some time off from dancing, so I've got nothing to do. Let's see if I can whip up some fun here."

"Try to be somewhat courteous."

"I'll do my best." She laughed as the twins and Tamaki attempted a tug of war with Haruhi in the middle.

* * *

**See? I told you! She has a purpose! Now all she's really going to do in the story is set up situations and let us see in Kyoya's head a bit without keeping to 4000 thought bubbles.**


	2. Dinner Impossible

**Not that anyone has asked or anything, but Ami is a professional dancer who grew up near Kyoya before pursuing a dance career. I'm not adding most of this to the story as it's not about her, but I may, on a whim, write it sometime. Though it is an OCxKyoya thing, so I doubt many would like it. Though, at the very least, it's not a Mary Sue. I can at least promise that. I am no more a dancer than I am the president of the United States.**

**To continue, this is the second chapter that is centered on Haruhi and Tamaki. I really hope you like it, and I hope you review. Nothing reassures a fanfiction writer more than comments about their story. So, enjoy!**

_**Dinner Impossible**_

After school let out, Haruhi made her way home after shrugging off offers for a ride. She hated people going out of their way for her. And today she wasn't in any mood to deal with their antics. Both of her arms hurt from the twins and Tamaki using her as a kind of makeshift rope for tug-of-war.

Rubbing her shoulder, she thought about Tamaki's strange behavior; or rather, lack thereof. Normally, Kyoya's new friend would warrant more dramatics and questions. And the fact that they were both French meant that they might have talked a bit more about that. But he'd been surprisingly quiet about it all.

Something said that he was upset about something. The new girl? The club? Something at home?

Haruhi shook her head. She hated unanswered questions. Normally she tried not to think _too_ hard about things that didn't affect her, but this just seemed too far out of character to ignore.

Tamaki got out of the expensive car and walked slowly into the large mansion. He kept thinking about club that day. The new girl who was an apparent friend of Kyoya's, dinner at Haruhi's this weekend, but most importantly, Haruhi's growing popularity.

Lately, she'd been receiving more and more requests which worried him. What if she met the quota and left? He'd thought of the possibility before, but it had never felt as real as it did now. She was actually getting almost to the level of the other hosts.

He'd never expected it since she didn't exude raw sexuality like some of the others, but her innocence drew in a lot more members than he'd expected. It wasn't like Hani's innocence, where everyone wanted to care for her, nor was it the silent confidence of Mori, who, like Hani, lacked actual sexual appeal. She was just relatable. She was someone they could reach.

Tamaki shook his head. He was thinking too much.

Kyoya walked into his house fearing for his sanity. He knew that with Ami around, things were bound to get louder. Not that she was particularly loud, but because he knew her plan was to push Tamaki into admitting to himself the truth. He doubted the truth would come quietly.

The weekend arrived much more quickly than anyone expected. It was the week after some major exams and the playful nature of the following time made time pass more quickly. In the two days since the invitation, they all decided to meet at Haruhi's house, but with the amount of people and Haruhi's desire to avoid the last experience with everyone making an enormous deal of her small and inexpensive housing, they made the decision to have a picnic.

Haruhi waited outside to meet everyone and before long, Tamaki arrived and told the driver he'd call him when he needed to be picked up. Then he turned to grin at Haruhi.

It seemed that her father had stepped in and made her wear a bright, yellow dress. She looked grumpy holding a large picnic basket in both hands with a blanket over her arm and he hoped the dress was the cause and not his arrival.

He cleared his throat. "Haruhi! You look beautiful!"

Haruhi only shrugged. "Dad wouldn't let me out without this stupid dress. He said picnics 'demand cute clothes'." Privately, Tamaki thanked her dad. Haruhi, in the meantime, checked her watch. "The others are a bit late, aren't they?"

Tamaki nodded. "I'd expect Kyoya to at least be on time…"

After another five minutes of silence while the meeting time passed, the two started looking around for the others.

"They aren't usually late. I wonder what's wrong?" Haruhi started checking her watch more frequently and Tamaki started wringing his hands.

He felt nervous. He wasn't usually with Haruhi alone. What if they had nothing to talk about and the others took too long? He shook his head. Any moment the others had to be here. They probably had the wrong time. There was some confusion about it when they'd decided.

As Haruhi checked her watch again, Tamaki pulled out his phone. "I'll call Kyoya and see what's going on." Haruhi nodded as he dialed.

"_Yes?"_

"Kyoya! What's going on? Me and Haruhi are waiting for you guys!" There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

"_We were under the impression that the picnic was cancelled."_

For a moment neither of them spoke. Tamaki's mind was suddenly racing, not sure what to think or do while Kyoya wondered if Tamaki would ever find out his involvement in cancelling the picnic for everyone else.

Tamaki lowered his voice so Haruhi couldn't hear it above the sound of traffic.

"What do you mean, cancelled?"

"_Just that. We were told that the picnic was cancelled and so we all made other plans."_

Tamaki stood frozen. 'Made other plans' sounded like he wouldn't be able to just call them all and make them come over in a moment's notice.

"Can't you come over? I don't want to cancel when Haruhi worked hard on this!"

"_No, I made plans to talk to Ami's parents. They're my father's friends and it would be an insult if I ignored them. Are you already there? Don't just leave her. Tell her there was some confusion and just hang out with her yourself. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"_ Kyoya did his best to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Tamaki fidgeted. "Fine, but next time, someone had better tell me what's going on!" He heard Kyoya chuckle and hang up.

Haruhi looked expectantly at Tamaki.

"So, uh, I don't know what happened, but everyone else thought the picnic was cancelled."

"So it's just the two of us?" Tamaki nodded. "Okay. I hope you're hungry then. I made a lot of food."

Meanwhile, Kyoya sat in Ami's living room. Her parents had gushed over seeing him before letting the two talk.

"You owe me for this, Ami."

The accused looked at him and laughed. "You should just admit that you're glad someone else is finally stepping in."

"You know the twins would have probably done something eventually, right?"

"No they wouldn't. They like her too. Or at least one of them does from what you told me about the visit to that inn. Trust me."

Kyoya shook his head. "Why are you going through all this trouble; or rather, why are you making _me_ go through all this trouble?" Kyoya had been half forced to call everyone and cancel the picnic since none of them knew Ami enough to listen to her.

"Because it's entertaining. And, now I get to finally hang out with you. You keep avoiding me."

"That's because you're annoying." Kyoya didn't mean it, but he knew she'd know that.

"Well, in any case, let's make up for lost time and tell me how things are going here."

Tamaki could hardly believe it was just him and Haruhi for at least an hour or two. This had never happened before. Usually the club was around or the twins were harassing them. The usually suave host king was quiet and unsure of what to say.

"How did your tests go last week?" Haruhi looked at him, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, um, I think they went well. Nothing bad at least." He looked at her then looked up at the sky. "How were your tests? Still at the top of your class?"

"Yeah. I have to be, don't I?"

Tamaki nodded not knowing what else to say. Finally he asked, "So where is this park again?"

"Just a little farther away. I used to go there with my mom when I was little. Now I like to go there to study when it's nice out."

"Really?" Tamaki swung his hands a little. "Can I carry the picnic basket?" He refrained from saying that it looked too heavy for her, but she seemed to hear it anyway.

"It's not that heavy Tamaki-sempai."

"No, but I wouldn't be a proper guest if I didn't carry it since you made the food."

The argument seemed solid, and Haruhi allowed Tamaki to take the basket though not the blanket.

The two walked silently for the last five minutes to the park. Both of them were slowly beginning to realize that there would be no interrupting club members, no classes to distract them and no major problems getting in the way.

Haruhi picked up the pace as they entered the park to lay down the blanket. It seemed even larger with the lack of the other club members but neither of them mentioned it.

Tamaki laid the basket down in the middle of the blanket and sat on one side as she sat on the other.

The two looked around the park where small children were playing on the grass and adults were walking dogs keeping an eye on the children.

They sat for a moment just watching the people around them and, in turning to watch others, met each other's eyes.

"So! Um, what are we having for lunch?"

"I only packed some sandwiches. I didn't bring a dessert since Hani said he was bringing cake…"

"I'm sorry that everything got mixed up. I'll eat as much food as I can!" Tamaki plunged his hand into the basket and pulled out one of many sandwiches and began to devour it completely.

Haruhi laughed a little, but stopped quickly grabbing a sandwich of her own.

"I wonder why everyone else thought it was cancelled. Do you think that Hikaru or Kaoru had something to do with it?"

Tamaki, halfway through his first few large bites, tried to swallow quickly and almost choked. "Yeah! I'll bet that's what happened! When I get my hands on them, they're gonna regret it!"

Haruhi just shrugged. "I don't think it's too bad. Though I don't know if we'll finish all these sandwiches…"

Tamaki jumped slightly and immediately started eating, not sure what to say. He couldn't tell if she meant that she was glad it was just the two of them or if she was being her usual, blunt self. He was worried she'd lead someone on without meaning to just like she did in middle school. The only reason it didn't happen now was because everyone thought she was a boy.

The two watched as more people walked around, not saying anything.

"So, what are your plans for next year? Did you pick your classes yet?"

Haruhi thought a moment and said, "I haven't officially picked them, but I think I know what I want to take. Have you picked yours?"

"Yeah. We picked ours the other day so you probably won't be too far behind."

Haruhi nodded, eating her sandwich. Tamaki started thinking again about the total lack of other people with them.

"You're really quiet today Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi watched Tamaki freeze halfway through a bite of food. He hastily started chewing again and swallowed.

"I'm sorry. I-I think I'm just tired."

"That makes sense." Haruhi nodded. "I mean, you were having a lot of fun this past week. It makes sense. Maybe I shouldn't have invited everyone out today. Maybe that's why they aren't here."

"No! I mean, their just weird. It was probably the twins being weird. Everyone loves eating your food! And these sandwiches are great!"

"They're only sandwiches. Either way, let's not stay out too late. I think my dad has the day off so I might talk to him a while tonight."

"Oh. Are you-Nevermind. So, what do you think the club should do next?"

"I have no idea. You're the one who comes up with the crazy plans."

"They aren't crazy! They're fun!"

"If you say so…"

The two talked about the club for almost an hour to Tamaki's relief. It was a safe topic and he knew what to talk about without saying something stupid.

"What time is it Tamaki-sempai?"

"It's almost one thirty. Why?"

"I should probably head home. Dad might be home."

"Yeah. Okay, that sounds like a plan." Even Haruhi noticed how dejected he sounded. Before she could say anything, he continued. "I'll walk you home then, and see you Monday?"

Haruhi watched him a moment. He seemed to have brightened up again. "Yeah. Let's do that."

Tamaki stood up trying not to think about Haruhi's eagerness to leave, and packed everything up. Without the sandwiches taking up space, Haruhi put the blanket in the basket.

They walked back towards Haruhi's house; Tamaki had insisted on carrying the basket again leaving Haruhi to let her arms hang hopelessly at her sides.

"Will you tell your father I said hello?"

"You could always come up and see him yourself."

Tamaki thought of his other run ins with the man and shook his head. He'd gladly say hello if he were visiting, but the man still scared him.

"I'll come visit again and say hello properly. That is, whenever you invite me. Or, you know." Tamaki looked at the surrounding houses trying to stop himself from saying something stupid.

"That does make sense. I'll let him know you'll stop by to say hi the next time."

Tamaki's heart jumped. "You'll invite me over again?"

"Of course. I mean, you're the only person who didn't miss this. I have to assume that you'll do the same the next time."

Tamaki felt a little bubble in his chest swell up with happiness.

But before he could say anything, he realized they were back at her house.

"Oh, well, here you go! Home sweet home. I'll just walk you to the door? Well, I don't want to ignore your dad if he's there…"

"We could say good bye here."

"Right! Yeah. Um…Good bye?"

Haruhi laughed. "You're normally so sophisticated with the other girls in the club."

"Well, you're different. So, that's why." Tamaki could feel himself blush at his utter lack of proper phrasing. "Here's your basket back." He held it out awkwardly to Haruhi who took it with a smile.

"You're so weird Tamaki-sempai. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah. I'll see you then!" He waved awkwardly watching as she made her way to her door before pulling out his phone and calling his driver.

"Dad! I'm home!"

"Haruhi, sweetie! I thought you'd be out longer with those strapping young men!"

Haruhi shook her head. "Most of them thought it was cancelled, so it didn't last too long." She decided to keep to herself that it had just been her and Tamaki. "And Tamaki-sempai wanted me to tell you hello. He said the next time he visits, he'll make sure to say it properly."

Ranka nodded. "I'm sure he will. Oh, and sweetie? You had a call while you were out. A lovely young lady. She wants you to call back, okay?"

Haruhi nodded and dialed the written number.

"Hello?"

"_Haruhi? Hey! How are you?"_

"Ami?"

"_Yeah! I can't believe you recognize my voice!"_ Haruhi laughed. _"So, do you want to hang out sometime?"_

**I'm so sorry. The title is terrible and cliché. I'd change it, but I don't want to spend time thinking of that instead of the story. It was supposed to be awkward but I fear it was just bad. And Ami's up to something else. I think she realizes it'll take more than a few nudges. More like a bat to the face.**

**Also, thank you very much for the favorite and three alerts! I feel I am not failing completely! Woo! Lol**

**On another note, I'm not sure how common parks are in Japan. I thought about looking, but I didn't figure that it would particularly matter in a manga series where money gets you everything. Haruhi should have something too! **


End file.
